


【ŹOOĻ&TRIGGER】星星墜落之時

by Bymichi



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 15:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20677778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bymichi/pseuds/Bymichi
Summary: ŹOOĻ & TRIGGER之間的恩怨情愁，沒有任何CP意味請注意。涉及到第三部內的敏感內容/各位TRIGGER推最不想看到的話題/ŹOOĻ推最會拿來自黑自推的話題總而言之，就是這七人之間的各種敏感互動，不想看到的話，現在退出還來得及哦。CHINESE ONLY





	【ŹOOĻ&TRIGGER】星星墜落之時

當那孩子被重物擊中倒地的時候，他很清楚地看見了棗巳波難得慌張、瞪圓了眼的神情，狗丸透真那雙猩紅瞳眸閃過了兇狠箭步向前擋在兩個最年少的身前，成為他們的盾牌任由台下的雜物砸在自己身上也不移開一絲腳步，而他御堂虎於卻因為這突如其來的事件驚得沒法站出一步，僵直在地。

「阿虎！」讓他回神過來的，是透真的一聲大吼。一個還有著飲料的杯子被擇到他的身上，餘下不多的液體隨即染上了昂貴的舞台服裝，換成是平時的話，他肯定會大怒不止可是現在沒有這個心情。因為，這一場騷動，是由他們所引起，並且主因是做了不值得原諒的事、最近才被揭發。

最後阻止了這次混亂的，是不知道誰通知的保安員。他站在角落，看向被巳波小心翼翼護著的最年少，那抹在悠額上特別顯眼的紅惹來了他遲來的憤怒、怒不可遏的情感佔據著他的身心，他緊握著的拳頭瑟瑟發抖，在忍不住之下一拳打向了後方的牆壁、響亮的咚！一聲令透真的眉旋即緊皺，可是此刻隊長沒有閒暇去處理這種事情，救護員抬著擔架進入場地，悠被安穩地放置在上、陪同主唱去醫院的是巳波，兩個成年人留了下來去接受審問。

在警局裡出來的時候，已經入夜。透真再度打開手機時有幾條來自巳波的未接來電，只是時間上他們正在接受警察的問話無法接聽，或許是意識到正在忙的關係，在第三通打不通的電話結束後，棗巳波在Rabbit Chat傳來了悠的消息。

沒有導致腦震盪，只是皮外傷。

僅是幾個字就能讓狗丸放下心來，他快速地回覆了巳波卻在不悄一秒便收到了回應。

「狗丸先生和御堂先生請先回去休息吧，明天還等需要你們來處理一些事情。」啊啊——對，明天肯定會有各大的報刊登著他們做過的壞事，狗丸苦笑著回覆來自棗巳波的關心，最後跟御堂虎於一起回去到了他最近才剛搬的新任所商討對策。

到底為什麼會引來這場騷亂呢？他們大概知道了原因。

從他們跟IDOLiSH7變得要好的時候起，狗丸透真就知道總有一天月雲了會就此報復，因為他們是背叛者。儘管當初陷害TRIGGER的計劃是由月雲了策劃而他們只是幫兇也好，負責幫手的他們在決定要打電話的那刻起就已經被人抓住了把柄。

他們跟IDOLiSH7變好、跟RE:VALE有了親密接觸，和TRIGGER雖然有著距離但同樣逐漸接近對方，這些不該在他們身上出現的狀況卻因為去了一趟諾斯米亞、解決了令人煩惱的櫻春樹事件之後變得頻頻出現，就算他避免在公開的場合跟其他三組有過分親密的行為也好，也還是洩漏了點風聲。和月雲了共事了這麼久，他們又怎麼可能會不知道月雲了的個性呢？只是見了先生沒有聲音、態度如常他們就放鬆了戒心，然而並非如此，月雲了只是在尋找契機。

到底是哪一環出了問題呢……電視台節目上沒有、報張上也沒有……狗丸透真最後是在御堂虎於拿出手機準備致電給相關律師時，才猛然醒覺。他緊張地從褲袋中拿出手機，打開了TWITTER，搜索了關鍵字，果不其然的一些難聽話由一個愚痴垢所發出，然後像是料到了他打開手機的一瞬一條新的消息立即出現在這個愚痴垢上。

那是一條連接著別平台的音檔。

御堂虎於已經聊完了電話，在對面的坐位裡與他四相相投。似乎是察覺到了不尋常的氣氛，虎於沒有立即開口反而是靜待著透真的行動。

ŹOOĻ的隊長緊抿著唇，拇指輕抖著點下了播放鍵……

錄音的內容，果然不出狗丸所料，是他們那一天打通的電話內容。

幾乎是瞬間的，TWITTER上的討論一同出現。

兩個大人沉默著，再度打開話匣子的是虎於。「接下來該怎麼辦，要表演的話沒辦法了、明天開始肯定會有電視台拒絕我們，你看，已經有一個我們當常規嘉賓的節目立即撤下了我們的消息了。」這些言論會影響什麼他又怎麼可能不知道，狗丸煩躁地搔著頭。

一通電話打破了正在思考的狗丸，來電者是最熟悉不過的名字。可是現在此刻，他卻沒有任何心情想要接聽這孩子的電話，他將手機調到了靜音模式隨手放置在桌子上讓它震過不停。仿佛是察覺到了他不想聽到任何人聲音的想法，手機在響了半刻鐘以後戛然而止。

只是隨之而來的聲響，是來自虎於的手機。

「怎麼今天這麼多人找……啊，是龍之介。」

後來他已經不知道虎於在跟十龍之介在聊些什麼，因為他已經沉溺在思想深處。直至御堂虎於在他的耳邊叫喚著他的名字才萬丈深淵的思想旋渦中醒來，御堂家的大少爺扶著沙發椅臂，認真地說著：「龍之介說他們會處理這件事，不用擔心。」狗丸透真撇了撇嘴，「憑什麼讓他們來出面。」傷害TRIGGER的是他們、讓TRIGGER從銀河中墜落的亦是他們，狗丸透真不懂為什麼明明受害者是他們卻非得要來幫助是加害者的人。明明將三顆明星從高處扯下來的，是他們，讓他們三個經歷了不該經歷的東西，這是ŹOOĻ所犯下的罪！「啊啊——，我就知道你會這麼想。」虎於的大掌往狗丸的頭上亂揉，「所以我回絕了。」御堂虎於也相信，就算是悠、是巳波，也會這麼想。

亥清悠醒來時睜眼映入視野的是潔白的天花板、令人討厭的藥味進入了嗅覺但在一瞬之間讓他知道自己身處在什麼地方，最後的一個記憶是在他唱完了LOOK AT之後在觀眾席裡突然丟出一塊磚頭，本來打算避開的自己卻沒有任何反應，直接迎頭接了這個攻擊。

最後一幕映入悠眼中的畫面，是棗巳波那驚慌失措、難得不是叫他姓氏而是名字的瞬間，有那麼一刻悠真的想停留在這裡。那個一直在隔開所有人的傢伙，終於要親近了點了，好想去罵一下那個混蛋說他等他直接叫名字有多久了，可是正當要罵出口的時候，無數的雙手將他扯進了黑暗之後就再也不知道發生什麼事。

再度醒來時便是醫院。

回憶至此，悠試著從床上撐起身卻發現躺在一邊的手無法抬起。轉頭一看，原來是巳波抓住了他的手腕趴在床邊睡著，看著那副倦容，悠輕嘆也捨不得叫人起身，於是就這樣靜靜地任由對方緊握著手腕。

醫院房門被打開，是白衣天使們的巡房時間。那位進來的女性見到了本來躺在病床上昏迷的少年醒來並且靠自己力量撐起身時，帶著驚訝的神色匆忙離開，房門又被拉開的時候已不再是方才的護士一人而是帶同一名醫生進來。

棗巳波就是在悠準備要檢查的時候醒來的，當他的雙眸撞入悠的金黃瞳孔時似乎一種名為眼淚的液體快要奪眶而出，在少年察覺到自己那不安情緒時巳波便借著醫生檢查的藉口逃離房間。專業的演員靠在牆上，肩膀輕輕抖動、他的手遮掩住了自己的半邊臉，剛才在場地上年幼主唱被磚頭擊中那下，棗巳波一直在內心構築的牆隨之崩塌，被留在牆裡面的年幼自己跪坐在地上，痛哭失聲。

棗巳波害怕，他第二個重視的人就會這樣離他而去。

明明他與櫻先生已經脫離了名為情感的桎梏，可他最後還是繼續留在這裡、只是換了新人選。棗巳波知道自己在加入了這個團體後就已經改變，沒有以前的那麼拒人與門外，雖然還是有點抗拒可是卻在經歷過一連串事件以後，便有了不同。

或許，是因為他們的互動關心之中找到了以前在家中沒有的關懷感覺吧。這些莫名其妙的情緒一點一點的滲入他的心牆，本來還堅定不倒的牆壁開始有了小縫，直到在諾斯米亞事件裡他心牆的縫才逐漸加大、然後便是現在全盤瓦解。病房房門打開了，醫生檢查完畢留下了只是皮外傷，沒有腦震盪，但還是需要留院觀察幾天的話語便離開了病房，醫生的告知讓巳波放鬆了身體。

「巳波——？」大概是見他沒有進去，悠疑惑的嗓音透過門縫傳出。他深呼吸一口氣，在踏入房間時順便打開了手機撥向了某個號碼，得告訴狗丸先生、亥清先生已經醒來了的事才行，他想。然而，沒有這麼順利，打了兩三通無法接通的電話後他就改變了策略，直接在Rabbit Chat告訴隊長這件事。

九条天坐在沙發上左手扛著下頷右手則是拿著手機隨意地看著網頁，今天是他們三人的休息日，沒有任何工作，龍跟樂各自選擇了別的娛樂或是做別的事情，而天則是選擇留守在家裡不外出。天使用著私人帳號在現今流行的SNS上滑著各種消息，不管是TRIGGER之前的《三日月狼》舞台劇評價還是IDOLiSH 7最近的活動反響，他都仔細品味著，尤其是在關於陸的留言更是盯得專心。

然而，其中一條訊息卻讓天本來放鬆的眉間緊皺。不是關於任何人的負評，而是來自ŹOOĻ的消息。「ŹOOĻ的主唱亥清悠受襲」這樣的字體斗大地出現在連結預覽區域，他順勢點開閱讀起來。報導的字裡行間都充斥著各種言論，說ŹOOĻ是靠陷害TRIGGER才得以火紅的組合、明明天他們已經不在意那時候的事情卻還是被人有心地提起，提出的人正是TWITTER的一名用戶。

單純滑下來，那名TWITTER用戶的發言既愚蠢又白痴甚至一點可信度都沒有。除了那條連了其他平台的音檔之外，那個帳戶上的發言無一真實。越看那個帳戶的內容，天的眉就皺得越發緊幾乎沒有鬆開過，不過眼下的、不是去理會這些白痴發言，而是去確實一下那個孩子到底安全不。

天打開了Rabbit Chat，正要點入亥清悠的聊天視窗前他才醒覺。他們兩個雖然相互加了好友，可是卻因為是工作關係，聊天的內容基本上沒有閒話而是相互互相問對方在哪兒了或是什麼時候到場地的工作安排，他也知道那孩子不會想接受自己的關心因為這會顯得毫無尊嚴。天抿著唇，最後點開了胞弟的視窗。據他所知，陸跟ŹOOĻ的隊長很要好或許可以透過對方來獲知什麼消息，一邊輸入著訊息天一邊思考起有什麼能幫上忙。

「……天哥哥、失敗了。」陸回應的話跟隨著失望的布丁貼圖，似乎是試過直接打電話卻被拒於門外。按四葉環之前跟他所說，只要是陸的要求只要不過分ŹOOĻ的隊長基本上都不會抗拒雖然嘴上多少還是會抱怨但最後還是會照著做，那名為狗丸透真的人真的是把陸當成弟弟那樣。

那麼，又為何會不聽陸的電話？

天思來想去，只得出了一個答案，他們正在忙著去想辦法應付明天或許會出現的各大傳媒。他嘆口氣，現下就算想知道亥清悠的消息也沒有任何辦法，作為同樣被九条先生收養過的人來說，天現在只希望悠平安無事。

他的手掩蓋著雙眼，企圖阻礙別樣的情緒入侵，現在的他不能慌，需要冷靜等待另外兩個成員回來後再商討對策，這件事被揭發不只是ŹOOĻ的事，更是TRIGGER的事。Rabbit Chat倏然亮起，來訊者是十龍之介。啊啊——他怎麼忘了呢，龍這傢伙也跟ŹOOĻ的御堂虎於因另一件事而有關係，「天，悠君他沒事。」龍之介傳來的訊息讓天暫時放下了心頭大石。

然後，另一條來自十龍之介的文字卻讓他又再度頭痛起來。

真是一群倔強的動物啊……天想。既然如此，現在只能見步行步了。

今天是TRIGGER的休息日、也是難得的和RE:VALE的百、IDOLiSH 7的三月的共同休息日，前陣子一直在忙碌三日月狼的舞台劇排練以及公演，導致他沒辦法去參與運動部的活動其實有點不甘心。可是這部舞台劇是TRIGGER再起的關鍵不得分心，因此龍之介只能忍住想去運動部的心情專心在排練與公演之上。

在公演結束正式歸隊運動部後，他才從三月以及百口中得知六彌凪的「病」已經康復且歸隊、百和千的傳聞也已經解決完畢，正想著為什麼月雲了這麼輕易放手的時候，另一道消息卻讓他瞠目結舌，溫厚的大男孩難得地不發一言，只是坐在一邊滑著消息。「龍之介，怎麼了？」是百先察覺到龍之介的變化的，「啊不、百前輩，只是可能樂他們有需要我幫忙，剛剛錯過了一個電話了，抱歉，我先去回覆一下！」不想讓百前輩擔心，龍之介雙手合十滿臉歉意的用著相當爛的藉口退開。

他打開了通訊錄，撥打了那個電話。對方接聽以後聲音看上去很疲倦，只是從他口中得知到他們最年少的孩子沒什麼事情，單純的皮外傷也足以讓剛剛就緊愣著身的龍之介放心下來。他沉著聲向御堂虎於提議道：「虎於，我們可以幫忙澄清事情。」雖然他不會原諒對方所做的事，可是這不阻礙他覺得他們是 一個好組合、在音樂上的對手，可以的話能夠在堂堂正正的競爭中贏過對方更是一件好事，而不像現在。

「抱歉，龍之介，這件事情就由我們來解決吧。」可是御堂虎於直截了當地拒絕了他。在跟對方再多聊幾句以後，龍之介掛斷了電話直接點開了Rabbit Chat。他知道天絕對會相當擔心悠君，就算表面上對悠君很嚴厲但其實他知道天只是希望悠君可以更加努力更加強，面對粉絲再也不是那態度。比起龍之介自己對悠的態度像哥哥對弟弟，不如說天本身更像，儘管這些天沒有明說，龍之介還是覺得他們兩個之間的關係不僅僅是音樂上的對手而已，有更深的一層關係存在。

「天，悠君他沒事。」龍之介簡短地在Rabbit Chat上打上這段字，很快就收到了回應。儘管只是一個放心下來的布丁貼圖也好，龍之介也知道了天的心情。隨著貼圖之後的話語更甚，他們兩個想到一塊去了，龍之介想。

可惜，御堂虎於拒絕了他的提議。

如實地這麼跟天說了後，便是簡單的一句我明白了的回覆。「之後，見步行步吧。」打完這一句回應龍之介抿唇，將手機放回口袋、裝著無事的樣子回到大夥的身邊。


End file.
